This invention relates for flexible line cutting apparatus of the type used for trimming grass and weeds and other similar vegetation. More particularly, the invention relates to novel rotary cutting heads adapted to be used in conjunction with such cutting apparatus.
Rotary cutting apparatus for cutting grass, weeds and other similar vegetation have been previously described. See, for example, French Pat. No. 1,281,450; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,255; 3,831,278; 3,664,102; 3,708,967, 3,826,068; 3,859,776; 4,035,912; 4,052,789; 4,054,992; and 4,054,993. These types of devices employ plastic cutting lines and are particularly promoted for consumer lawn trimming and edging.
However, some of such devices require the use of specially designed cutting line; other of such devices do not permit easy replacement of cutting line when necessary. The novel apparatus of the present invention overcomes these deficiencies.